Are you ready, Masamune?
by ArminGamer
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado, si Keiji no se le hubiera ocurrido todos sus locos planes? Shonnen Ai DatexSana... Versión alternativa del Fic "Parche"


Si, sé lo que están pensando "¿Y este que hace escribiendo este One-shot, si aun no sube el segundo cap de su otro fic?", pues, les debo decir, que tenia esta idea instalada en todos los rincones de mi cabeza, y estaba demás de desesperado por sacármela de una vez xD. Así que me puse a escribir y escribir este one-shot, hasta que me dije "Listo! Libertad para esta cabeza!" O por lo menos, esta que termine de escribir el cap 2 de "Piezas -necesarias- de un pasado" xD. Bueno bueno, como dije en el resumen, esto es como una historia alterna de "¿Qué hubiera pasado, si Keiji no se le hubiera ocurrido lo que se le ocurrió en Parche? Pues, esta es la respuesta. Espero que les guste!

Sengoku Basara no me pertenece, ni mucho menos los personajes nombrados en él, no gano nada monetario con esto, solo la satisfacción de ser leído. Vale, disfruten del fic ;w;/

* * *

- El primer gol que anote, será para ti, **Little Tiger **- le sonrió el dragón muy seguro de lo que decía, caminando con galantería hacía unas bancas, que se encontraban bajo la sombra de unos árboles.

Yukimura se sonrojó con un gesto sorprendido, casi ahogándose con un pedazo de dango que había masticado. Tomó un poco del jugo que había comprado, sintiendo su garganta ya libre de aquel dulce pedazo, sin dejar de seguirle el paso al mayor.

- What that...? Quiero decir... ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el dokuganryu alarmado, girando un poco su torso para "socorrer" al más joven. Yukimura asintió relajándolo.

-Esto bien, tranquilo - le sonrió - Pero... Sobre lo que dijo ¿De verdad lo hará? - preguntó con una sonrisa entusiasta tras ese incidente. Cruzando sus brazos tras la espalda, apretando disimuladamente sus brazos para controlar la emoción.

- **Of course i do**! - respondió posando su ojo sobre el castaño, provocando que un sonrojo naciera de las mejillas blancas del mayor. Yukimura, en la mirada del dragón, se mostraba muy alegre y con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, esos ojos castaños que le gustaban tanto, brillaban con emoción, provocando que los calmados latidos de su corazón, se acelerada por tan linda imagen frente a él.

Desvió la mirada, sintiendo que si no lo hacía, no podría frenar sus ganas de darle un beso, sonrió resguardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta, Masamune quería creer que la emoción que reflejaba el menor, era por saberse importante para él - _Si supieras que tan importante eres realmente -_ Una suave risa se le escapó tras pensar aquello - Tampoco es como si no lo hiciera siempre - murmuró respondiendo sin pensar, rascando su mejilla izquierda tratando de ocultar un ligero sonrojo.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Masamune-dono? - preguntó algo avergonzado el castaño. Masamune se sobresaltó un poco, desviando la mirada hacia las tiendas que los rodeaban - ¿Eh? No, **nothing at all** - se rió nervioso, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, sentándose en la banca una vez que llegaron.

_- Tal vez fue mi imaginación _- pensó Yukimura en una pequeña sonrisa, sentándose a la izquierda de Masamune. Tomó de la pequeña caja que traía, otra ración de dango que Masamune le había regalado, sintiéndose muy feliz de degustar aquel dulce mangar en su paladar, movió ligeramente su pie izquierdo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, balanceándolo al mismo ritmo con el que masticaba.

Sin evitarlo mucho, sus ojos se posaron sobre el perfil del mayor, Masamune se veía muy pensativo desde hace algunas semanas; eso era algo que podía notar sin la necesidad de que este se lo dijera. Algo le molestaba, y por la mirada perdida del mayor hacia el frente, se lo confirmaba aun más. Tragó el pedazo que tenia en su boca, antes de dirigir otro pequeño dango a su perdición. De nueva cuenta, sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Masamune, notando que aquella entristecida facción no desaparecía del todo. ¿Que le estaría pasando a Masamune? se preguntaba constantemente desde que lo notó de ese modo.

Tomó de forma distraída un poco de su jugo en lata, rememorando los fingidos gestos del dragón. Las sonrisas que se esforzaba en mostrarle, carecían de ese brillo pícaro de siempre, de alguna manera sentía que no lograban ponerle nervioso como normalmente pasaba, su salvaje mirada azul había perdido intensidad en aquellos momentos, casi, como si se estuvieran apagando por alguna razón. Frunció sus labios confundido, apretando su mano en un puño por encima de su pantalón, arrugando la tela de este. Su dragón estaba decaído, casi como si estuviera rindiéndose o dándose cuenta de algo muy importante.

Suspiró despacio, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Estaba seguro que nadie conocía al mayor como él lo hacia, pero aun así... Sentía que en esos momentos no fuera más que un extraño en la vida del dragón, es decir... ¿Que tan malo puede ser el problema del mayor... para que no pudiera contárselo? Se removió incomodo en su puesto.

- _Debe de haber una forma de hacerle saber a Masamune-dono, que estoy con él pase lo que pase - _pensó angustiado el menor, quedándose inmóvil por unos minutos sin pensar en nada que pudiera animarlo, suspiró. Posando su mirada sobre su mano derecha. Sus parpados se abrieron ligeramente al pensar en un detalle, miró de desolado primero el perfil del dragón, encontrándolo igual de pensativo como estaba antes, para luego enfocarse en la mano izquierda del mayor sobre la banca.

Sintió su garganta secarse al igual que sus mejillas arder. No tenia nada de malo tomarse de las manos, ¿Verdad? Es un gesto inocente e inofensivo de su parte, y si lo pensaba bien, era una forma pequeña pero a la vez, enorme en significado de hacerle saber que contaba con él. Sintió su mano temblarle a medida que acercaba su mano a la del dragón, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, cuando sus manos estuvieron en contacto y entrelazaba sus dedos con Masamune. Si tan solo Yukimura no hubiera cerrado sus ojos, hubiera podido ver la mirada sorprendida y avergonzada que Date le había ofrecido.

Masamune sonrió aun con el sonrojo en su rostro, correspondiendo el agarre de sus manos sobre la banca. Ambos corazones latían con fuerza, sincronizados y movidos por el mismo sentimiento, sin que los dueños de cada corazón, supiese lo que sentía el uno por el otro.

Hoy, se celebraba el festival de deportes en la preparatoria Sengoku, y como cada año, este realizaba un evento que invitaba a todos los alumnos a participar en un deporte o en alguna actividad referente a ello. Así que no era de extrañarse que los clubes de Béisbol, Fútbol, Tenis y Baloncesto, estuvieran ansiosos de demostrar sus destrezas contra sus profesores de las demás áreas académicas, es decir, ¿Cuantas oportunidades hay, de que puedas patearle el trasero a tu profesor de Química, en un _amistoso _partido de Fútbol? Date Masamune amaba sin duda aquellos festivales, no solo porque podría tomar una _pequeña _venganza contra algunos molestos profesores, jugar su deporte favorito, comer algunos de esos deliciosos platillos de pulpo y dulces de manzana que vio con anterioridad en algunos puestos. Date amaba por sobretodo esos festivales, porque le permitía pasar tiempo con **su **lindo mejor amigo, Sanada Yukimura.

Sin excusas de ayudarlo con las tareas tan fáciles -a su parecer- de ingles, de acompañarlo a hacer las compras porque de seguro se gastaría el dinero en dangos, cosa que Yukimura negaba de ser capaz de hacer, y que sin embargo le divertía porque esta seguro, de que eso era verdad. Ni mucho menos, tendría que compartirlo con sus -molestos- amigos, en el camino de regreso a casa. En el festival, Yukimura venía a verlo a **él**, a pasar tiempo con **él**, y solamente pensaba en **él**... Se sonrojó a pensar eso ultimo. Esta bien, tal vez no pensar tanto en él, después de todo, dudaba que el cachorro de tigre le tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos. Suspiró tratando de alejar aquellos -tristes- pensamientos, mientras seguía tomando de su lata de jugo de manzana. Desvió la mirada hacía su izquierda, sonriendo disimuladamente, al notar al dueño de sus constantes males y bondades, sentando a su lado, ¿Y como no? Engullendo su tercera ración de dangos que le había regalado al llegar; miró enternecido sus manos entrelazadas. No pudo negar que aquella acción le había sorprendido, sobretodo cuando estaba pensando continuamente, alguna forma de hacerle ver al castaño su interés romántico.

Entrecerró sus parpados, ejerciendo un poco más de presión en sus manos entrelazadas, confirmándose a si mismo que de verdad estaban ahí, tomados de las manos, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos suspiro soltó ese día, y no le extrañaría que continuara el día entre suspiros. Elevó sus manos a la altura de sus labios, regalando un suave beso en la mano del menor. Su corazón latió enternecido con la mueca tímida de Yukimura por su acción, girando un poco su rostro para mirarlo con una brillante sonrisa. Masamune no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en aquella pregunta que lo atormentaba...

¿Tan malo seria que ese tigrito, estuviera interesado en él? Negó con la cabeza, vale tal vez sea mejor que no siguiera pensando en eso, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es de que Yukimura se encontraba con él, porque de verdad eso era lo quería.

Un leve pitido rompió la burbuja de Masamune, separando sus manos a regaña dientes para tomar su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Frunció sus labios molesto, mirando un poco rencoroso la alarma que puso, para que le avisara de irse al calentamiento. _Estúpida alarma..._

- Es hora de que vaya a los vestidores - Masamune suspiró luego de decirlo, su mirada se posó sobre el dueño de los ojos castaños. Yukimura no le miraba, pero podía apostar lo que fuese, de que el pequeño tigre estaba -seguramente- nervioso, por la _tradición de buena suerte_ que hacían antes de cada partido. Sonrió galante mientras se acercaba al menor, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla derecha para llamar su atención.

Sintió como su little tiger se tensaba, sintiéndolo temblar un poco bajo su tacto. Masamune pensaba que se debía a que Yukimura siempre había sido un niño tímido, vaya que nadie más sabia que tanto podía llegar a serlo, era de esa clase de persona que te demostraba que te quería con pequeños, pero significativos gestos... Una mirada, una sonrisa, un roce, que te tome la mano, un abrazo y quizás un beso. Hacía de ese gesto que hiciese, cualquiera de ellos, que se le agitara el corazón sin que este se diera cuenta. Pero también...

A veces el castaño hacía cosas que _no le agradaban_, para hacer feliz a la persona que estuviera involucrada. Tras pensar en aquella posibilidad, ocasionó que sintiera una leve opresión en su pecho, su expresión se volvió levemente apesadumbrada.

¿Que tal si... esto le desagradaba al menor? Después de todo, esa _tradición_, no era más que un pequeño beso en los labios que Yukimura le daba antes de cada partido, era una tradición que tenían desde que este tenía diez años de edad. O como ese pequeño Yukimura solía decir... "_¡Para desearte la mejor de las suerte, Masamune-dono!" _Le había gritado entusiasmado a un sorprendido Masamune de trece años de edad. Ese día, su equipo ganó 4 a 0.

Su azulada mirada se posó sobre el rostro del niño frente suyo, sus parpados estaban cerrados con fuerza, sus labios formaban una pequeña mueca nerviosa, mientras sus cejas se curvaban en un leve ceño fruncido... Sintió una punzada en su pecho, no había duda que esto le desagradaba al castaño. Sonrió entristecido, abrazando sorpresivamente al menor, tratando de disculparse con esa acción.

- Yukimura - susurró apoyando su frente en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del castaño. Quiso ignorar el leve temblor que causó en el otro, pensando que tal vez esto lo incomodaba - Ya no necesitamos hacer esa... _Tradición_. - agregó apretando un poco más el abrazo - hemos crecido, y confío en mis habilidades en el campo, así que ya no debes sentirte obligado a desearme suerte de esa forma. - concluyó deshaciendo el abrazo, dedicándole una sonrisa alegre "de siempre"

- Pe-pero... ¡Masamune-dono, yo-! - trataba de explicar un desconcertado Yukimura por las palabras del mayor, por alguna razón, no pudo completar sus palabras. Notando con inquietud, el dolor en la mirada azul del mayor.

Extendió lentamente una mano para tratar de alcanzar la del dragón, sorprendido cuando su mano fue evadida por el de melena oscura, al esconderlas dentro de su pantalón. Yukimura lo miró desconcertado, tratando de exigirle una explicación con sus ojos.

- ¡Debo irme, esos inútiles no son nada sin mi, you know! - dijo tratando de sonar jocoso y evitar mirar los ojos castaños. Le dio la espalda, no queriendo mirar por un segundo más esos ojos dolidos - ¡Nos vemos después! - finalizó despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

- Masamune... - susurró Yukimura mirándolo marcha - ¿Que le pasa?

-(ewe)-

- ¡Vamos Date-san, anote un gol por un lindo tigrito! - gritaba Keiji agitando su brazo derecho para llamar la atención. Su rostro se pintó de varias gamas de colores cuando lo escuchaba gritar aquellas palabras, pero Kami, Yukimura no sabía en que colores estaba ya, cuando sintió que le abrazaba atraiéndolo hacia él, y le señalaba cuando pronunciaba cada "tigrito".

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, dejando los ojos libres para comprobar que nadie le estuviese mirando, -cosa imposible, si Keiji no dejaba de darle ánimos a Masamune tan escandalosamente- sintió un fuerte ardor en sus mejillas, las cuales no dejaba de esconderlas entre sus manos y la bufanda que llevaba ese día. Frunció los labios avergonzado, escondiendo la barbilla debajo de la bufanda; para enfocarse en la verdadera razón por la que vino allí. Enfocó la vista como pudo entre los dedos, para ver como Masamune le robaba la pelota a su maestro -rival-, haciendo una grandiosa barrida que le otorgó la posesión del balón.

Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Yukimura, alegre de ver a Masamune jugar, ya se imaginaba la sonrisa burlona que debía de tener el mayor, dedicándosela a su rival mientras corría por el campo. Date driblaba a cada jugador que quisiera quitarle el balón; no pudiendo evitar reír un poco por eso, era inevitable verlo hacer eso, después de todo, cuando Masamune sabía que era el mejor en algo, se encargaba de que todos lo supieran y recordaran. Sus labios empezaron a extenderse aun más, formando una sonrisa más grande, provocando que su cuerpo comenzara a relajarse poco a poco...

La actitud extraña de Masamune lo hacía sentirse inquieto, pero aun así, le alegraba que cuando sus tacos pisaban el verde césped del campo, el dokuganryu parecía calmarse al punto de relajar sus facciones. Apretó los puños entusiasmado, aun siendo abrazado por Keiji de los hombros, colocó sus manos en ambos lados de su boca, formando un cono improvisado para que sus gritos de apoyo fueron escuchados por Date.

Ajeno a eso, el joven tuerto seguía corriendo por el campo, siendo perseguido por tres profesores que formaban el medio campo, a su lado en una distancia de cuatro metros, se encontraba Motochika acompañándolo como delantero izquierdo. Su respiración estaba agitada por la carrera, esquivando ferozmente cada barrida que se dirigía al balón, su cuerpo se movía por pura inercia, puesto que su mente estaba dispersa en otro lugar. En su rostro, no había ninguna expresión de orgullo y superioridad como pensaba Yukimura, sino, una fina linea recta acompañada de una mirada perdida y apagada.

De repente, su mente hizo un clic de forma instantánea cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo, producto de una buena barrida de su profesor de Educación física, Maeda Toshiie. Gruñó molesto al sentir el fuerte impacto de su cuerpo contra el campo, cerrando sus parpados por unos instantes mientras se flexionaba y miraba con furia al profesor que corría en dirección contraria.

- ¡Maldita sea, dragón! - giró su rostro en dirección al grito - ¡Olvida esa mierda que tienes en la cabeza y juega en serio! - le gritó un enfadado Motochika al pasar a su lado, persiguiendo al profesor Maeda.

- **Dammit**! - gritó molesto, golpeando el césped con fuerza antes apoyar su mano en su rodilla derecha para tratar de levantar. Limpió su rostro con molestia, al sentir su cara llena de tierra, unos segundos antes de seguir el mismo camino que su compañero de equipo.

Mientras tanto en las gradas, Yukimura se encontraba preocupado por el mayor. Balanceando sus piernas hacia los lados, nervioso y preocupado por Masamune. Había visto la expresión frustrada del mayor, el deporte no lo estaba calmando para nada, mucho menos la reprimenda que se estaba ganando por sus compañeros al ver como el primer gol, era anotado por el equipo de los profesores.

- ¡Wow! - escuchaba a Keiji sorprenderse a su lado - ¡Eres asombroso, viejo! - celebró el más alto - Aunque... Me esperaba que Masamune anotaría el primer gol - razonó cruzado de brazos, ignorando que no era escuchado por el más bajo.

- No importa... de seguro Masamune-dono se recuperará - se trató de convencer a si mismo, respondiendo al comentario del castaño sin darse cuenta...

-(ewe)-

- ¿¡Dokuganryu, que mierdas te sucedió allá afuera!? ¿Cómo es posible que estemos perdiendo 2 a 0? - exclamó un frustrado tuerto de piel trigueña, mirando con reproche al mencionado, con su cabeza oculta tras una toalla húmeda. Lo escuchó gruñir - Tú no sueles jugar tan distraído... Por lo menos, nunca cuando te están _mirando_. - le dijo en un tono más bajo, al sentarse junto a él en la banca. Masamune giró el rostro en dirección contraria.

- Simplemente... no ando de humor hoy. - respondió bajo, sin moverse siquiera.

Chosokabe bufó molesto.

- Si tanto te molesta no ser correspondido - pausó tomando un poco de agua de su termo. Si, para Motochika era fácil detectar esa actitud de "todo me vale mierda, porque creo no ser correspondido", porque él mismo sufrió de ella con anterioridad - Deberías de aclarar toda esa mierda con él - aconsejó señalando con su termo en mano, hacia la salida.

Esperó paciente a que el más bajo dijera algo, más nada salió de los labios del castaño. Bufó de nuevo al notar la actitud negativa del ojo-azul. Abrió su boca a punto de insultar al más bajo, cuando este habló interrumpiéndolo.

- Se supone que los jugadores no deben dejar los vestidores hasta que termine el partido - murmuró - no quiero ser expulsado... Le prometí que anotaría un gol dedicado a él...

Motochika sonrió colocando una mano en el hombro de Masamune y la otra en su propia cadera - Te cubriré, pero anda, y resuelve tus problemas - le ordenó arrebatando la toalla de la cabeza - No querrás que nadie se te adelante, ¿o si? - lo retó con su típica sonrisa burlona, dándole ánimos al castaño.

- **Ha**! A veces me asusta lo buen consejero que sueles ser - se burló Masamune, devolviendo la sonrisa. Mirando como el otro se erguía orgulloso por el comentario, sonrió malicioso - Pues claro, Mouri debe de estar educando muy bien~ - finalizó saliendo de prisa de los vestidores, soltando una carcajada al escuchar los gritos furiosos y avergonzados del "Demonio".

-(ewe)-

- **Sorry**! - exclamó arrepentido un joven, con el número 10 en su camisa azul de fútbol. Disculpándose en medio del camino, por cada tropiezo que daba con cada persona, que según él, se atravesaba en su camino.

- ¡Fíjate por donde vas, imbécil! - escuchó que le gritaron, aun cuando se había disculpado

- **Fuck you**! - le respondió el "saludo", sin detener la carrera.

Su respiración estaba agitada, acelerando su paso entre cada puesto de comida o de juegos que pasaba, su mirada azulada se posaba hacia todas partes, tratando de encontrar un par de melenas castañas entre la multitud. Si Yukimura había venido, era más que obvio que estuviera acompañado de alguno de sus amigos, así que no dudaba de que ese _mono _estuviera con su pequeño tigre. Apresuró más el paso al cruzar en una esquina, del camino que se construyó improvisadamente para el festival, sonriendo de medio lado cuando divisó esa melena que bien conocía en un puesto de dangos.

Negó con la cabeza en medio de la carrera, debía de suponer que ahí se encontraría, era algo demasiado obvio.

- ¡Yukimura! - dijo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado. Acelerando más la marcha hacía el puesto de dango.

- ¿Masamune-dono? - preguntó confundido, girando su torso hacia el llamado. Sorprendiéndose de ver en verdad al mayor, acercándose a donde esta.

Date suspiró aliviado, calmando su respiración al llegar frente al castaño. Lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo los nervios recorrer todo su cuerpo, tragó en seco desviando la mirada.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?... Por favor - le pidió rogándole con la mirada, extendiendo una mano hacía él.

Yukimura parpadeó confundido, aceptando el pedido que le hacía Masamune.

- Por supuesto.

-(ewe)-

Masamune había llevado al pequeño tigre a la misma banca donde se habían sentado en la mañana, Yukimura permanecía apoyando su espalda en el tronco de unos de los arboles, siguiendo con la mirada el leve balanceo que ejercía el cuerpo del Dragón, sin moverse del sitio en donde se había detenido. Su corazón latía ante la expectativa, riendo internamente por la expresión nerviosa en el rostro del ojo-azul.

Date llevó sus manos al rostro, palmeando sus mejillas, tratando de despabilarse. Miró el rostro sonriente del menor, sintiéndose más avergonzado que antes al darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando, bufó nervioso. Tragándose en seco, buscando inútilmente que desapareciera el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué era tan difícil exteriorizar sus sentimientos? ¡Joder, ni que no hubiera hecho acciones que lo demostrarán! Se llevó una mano a la cabeza desesperado, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al castaño.

Y si... ¿Lo intentaba en otra ocasión?

_No querrás que nadie se te adelante, ¿o si?_

Sus parpados se abrieron. Ha! Motochika tenía razón, sonrió confiado. Llevó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus short, acercándose con paso decidido al castaño de una vez. Yukimura se sorprendió, notando al dragón más alegre, más como él. Le regaló una tierna sonrisa, abrazándose a su cuerpo, cuando este estaba a cuatro pasos de llegar a él. Date, correspondió el abrazo.

Escondió su rostro en el pecho del contrario, escuchando los latidos acelerados del ojo-azul, igualando los suyos.

- ¡Hey! - lo llamó Masamune. Provocando que Sanada elevara el rostro para mirarlo - Te amo - susurró tomando los labios del castaño en un beso. Listo, lo había entregado todo con esa confesión, ladeó su rostro buscando que Sanada correspondiera el beso, besando lentamente sus labios para no asustarlo.

Estuvo a punto de separarse, cuando se vio sorprendido por unos brazos abrazando su cuello, y sus labios ser besados con la misma suavidad. Sus parpados se entreabrieron sorprendidos, mirando las expresión dulces de su little tiger al besarlo. Cerró de nuevo sus parpados, disfrutando del momento. Acercando el cuerpo contrario al suyo.

Sus besos tuvieron que parar al sentirse interrumpidos, por el pitido de la alarma del celular del mayor. Masamune gruño, divirtiendo al castaño por la queja del mayor. Apagó la alarma, importándole una mierda tener que volver al campo de fútbol en quince minutos. Guardó de nueva cuenta el celular, posando toda su atención en el chico que tenía en sus brazos.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo Masamune, posando su mirada azul sobre la mirada castaña - Creo que a la final, si voy a necesitar de ese **good luck kiss **- susurró acercándose hasta apoyar su frente con la contraria, observando de cerca ese bello color miel, que tanto le gustaba - **What do you say**?

Una suave risa se escuchó de parte del menor.

- Yo digo que... - empezó abrazando al mayor por el cuello, sintiendo las manos del dragón abrazado su cintura. Sonrió divertido - que hoy estas de muy buena suerte... Masamune - susurró para besar unos labios, que hacía tiempo añoraba con probar. Date sonrió entre el beso, sintiendo la molesta vibración de su celular en el bolsillo. ¡Que se joda la puntualidad! No le importaría llegar un poco más tarde a los vestidores, si eso significaba seguir besando a su lindo cachorro...

-(ewe)-

Ese día, su equipo ganó 2 a 4. Pero eso, ya no le importaba al dragón, porque ahora estaba con alguien mucho más importante, que un estúpido partido de fútbol.

- ¡Masamune-dono! Lo amo - le dijo al separarse del beso, sonriéndole brillantemente con un bello sonrojo en su rostro.

Masamune sonrió de la misma forma, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de igual intensidad que el menor. Lo besó de nuevo en los labios una y otra vez, correspondiendo con sus acciones, sus sentimientos. Apretó un poco más el abrazo en la cintura del castaño, escondiendo su sonrisa en el cuello del "cachorro de tigre".

- Oi, Yukimura - lo llamó sin levantar su rostro, esperando paciente la respuesta del menor.

- ¿Que sucede, Masamune-dono? - le cuestionó acercando más al mayor en el abrazo, acariciando con cariño la nuca de este, ajeno a los pensamientos de un travieso dragón.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro. Mordiendo suavemente el cuello del menor, bajando sus manos hasta los glúteos del pequeño tigre, apretándolos con picardía. Escuchando con deleite un suave grito de asombro del castaño.

- Haz crecido - afirmó mirándolo con un brillo travieso, y una sonrisa zorruna de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Per-pervertido! - Gritó escandalizado un rojo Yukimura, tratando de apartar al mayor con sus manos en el pecho ajeno.

Date soltó una enorme carcajada, no pudiendo evitar sentirse tan feliz, sintiendo los ligeros intentos del menor por separarse de él, decidiendo con una sonrisa "disculparse" con su little tiger**, **dándole pequeños besos en las mejillas que lograron tranquilizarlo. Lo acercó de nuevo a su cuerpo en un abrazo, sintiéndolo un poco más calmado.

- **I love you too, little tiger** - le susurró en su cuello, confesando con palabras lo que su castaño ya sabia, antes de besarle la clavícula, riendo pícaro al sentir su piel erizarse sobre sus labios -** i really do**... - afirmó acunando su rostro entre sus manos, antes de morder un poco sus labios y profundizar el beso.


End file.
